Deliverance
by october57rain
Summary: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester find time to take a moment and pay thier respects to long lost friends. But even in this moment of what one would call a normal part of life comes chaos. They wind up in a battle against a Demon named Gregor who in all respects is a roach from hell wearing a meat suit.


The Impala sits idling, her black skin bouncing rays from the setting sun into the mud puddle created by an earlier rain shower. The two passengers, Sam and Dean Winchester appear ambivalent. Dean turns the motor off and for a moment the world stands still. Then Dean breaks the silence, "I am surprised we never did this sooner." He looks to Sam. "Well," then takes a deep breathe, "If we're going to do this dance, we can't do it being wall flowers." He checks his phone then gets out of the car.

Pondering what they are preparing to do Sam hesitates before joining Dean who is standing in front of the Impala. "What, you have no song to set the mood?" Driver picks the music and Sam figured he would have some old rocker giving them a drum roll to announce their arrival. But there was none.

Sam eyes the perimeter, a habit formed through years of hunting. "We're going to be doing this by lantern if we wait much longer." From the back seat he gets the live rose bush sitting there. Dean carries two shovels from the trunk and they walk in unison. "I actually think this is kind of nice." They step into what remains of the Roadhouse Tavern. The place where Demon hunters would gather and swap stories or just relax, now it sits in rubble of burned timber boards and broken glass.

Walking their separate ways through the ruins Dean stumbles across some burnt wooden remains. "Hey Sammy, look at this." With a little work he is able to break off a piece of the door and holds it up to show Sam, who is across what use to be the bar floor. Dean reads, "Dr. Badass", "I can't believe this made it. We should keep this." He looks at Sam who shrugs his shoulders. "Yah, well I am keeping it. This is all that remains of Ash in all this ash." Dean gives a small chuckle. "Get it, Ash to ashes."

Seeing Sam's disapproving expression Dean puts the scorched board under his arm. "What ever." He walks to the center of the room. "Let's do this thing." Taking one of the two shovels Dean begins to smash the burnt floor boards and then break up the dirt below. Sam joins him and together they dig a deep hole. "Where's the potting mix?" Dean looks to Sam, "Hey, I got the shovels, you get the mix." Leaning against his shovel Dean gives the place a look over. Thinking about the times he shared whiskey with good friends, and then a tear gathers in his eye, remembering those he lost through the years.

Dean's walk down memory alley is broke when Sam let's out a holler, "Dean we have company." He quickly replaces the bag of potting soil with a double barrel shot gun and a box of shells.

Looking towards Sam who is walking quickly, Dean sees ten men approaching from across the road. Then he notices they are surrounded. "Crap." Thinking fast he moves quickly to the burnt bar counter where Ellen kept rock salt. "There you are."

They move to the hole and Dean creates a salt circle around them while Sam holds the double barrel ready to fire. "Dean, we are out numbered." He fires and hits his target, the meat suit burst into crackling flames then falls lifeless to the ground. "Dean, what's the plan here, we shoot our way out like the ok corral or just stand her until the posse arrives?" Firing again he hits another, again he fires and again he hits his target. "Oh wait," Sam's voice firm, "we don't have a posse arriving."

Meanwhile Dean has come face to face with a Demon. "Sorry the bar is closed."

"I am Gregor and your sarcasms could use some fine tuning." He looks at Sam and then back at Dean. "I thought about this moment for awhile and I expected you to be a little taller."

"Well, I expected you to have more arms and legs so we both were wrong." Dean doesn't care for Gregor's attitude. "Your mother dresses you funny." Gregor was in a black suit with white walking shoes. Dean felt a bit brash, "So do your socks match your suit or your casual look?"

Sam keeping his shot gun ready turns to Dean, "I don't think this is the time."

Gregor laughs, "The Winchester boys." Other demons move in to hear. "You must feel pretty brainless there Dean, telling everyone your coming to pay your last respects. I mean really, don't you think there was at least one or two of us mingling in with you hunters." He grins. "Bragging is such an outfit you wear so poorly. Just like your daddy." The Demon sees he doesn't just have Dean's attention but now has his temper and decides to drill a few more holes, hoping to draw Dean out of the circle. "At any time we could have taken your daddy down. He was careless and a lousy hunter." His voice gets excited, "Your daddy didn't know the difference between hunting and being hunted. If we didn't leave bread crumbs, he would have run in circles chasing his own shadow."

Anger flares from Dean's lips. "I am going to personally kill you and then I am going to kill your little band of rejects." Dean aims his gun and is about to fire when they hear a car pull up. It is Bobby. Backing down he gives a smiles, "Well, I guess we do have a posse after all." They watch as Bobby steps out of the car and walks around to the passenger side to open the door. But no one steps out.

Gregor looks to Dean and begins to laugh. "Posse, you have got to be kidding." Snickers of laughter float around the area. Gregor gets furious watching Bobby just stand there. "Somebody round up that so called posse and kill him." With that several demons head straight for Bobby.

Seeing the impending danger Bobby leans into the car and turns the radio up. Hank William Sr. is singing, "The battle of Armageddon". He steps away from the car and starts firing. As one Demon goes down another takes its place. The Demons abruptly stop and look at each other.

Bobby walks up and stops a few feet away. "Got you," he smiles then walks back to the car. "Alright Dean," Bobby hollers, "Are we going to do this thing or just go home?"

"Who's sorry now?" Dean grins from ear to ear.

"Dean, what is going on here?" Sam having no idea what was really happening, needed answers to how they were going to walk out of this one alive.

"A few weeks ago Bobby caught wind about a herd of Demons, looking to hunt us down. So it seemed fitting we leave them a bread crumb trail straight to us." Dean becomes sincere, "Bobby came out and put a devil's trap down. And it is a pretty big one, covers this entire area."

Demons start looking around and finally see the huge pentagram they are standing in. Gregor laughs. "Really, a devil's trap and just how do you expect to get out of the center, Dean? And it appears you brought your little brother to his death bed without any inclination of what you were doing."

Movement by the cars drew their attention. From the passenger side they could see someone getting out. With some help from Bobby a person dressed in full medieval armor steps out of the car. Snickers roll around and increase in volume until Gregor signals "silence". He orders four demons to guard Sam and Dean while he walks to the edge of the Devil's trap to watch the sorrowful display.

The armor suit stops and begins to teeter back and forth. "Oh, buggers." Bobby runs up to help, but being so heavy it falls backward to the ground. "Get up. We don't have time for this." Bobby hears the quivering mumbles of the suits occupant. "Quit your whining and do what you're here for." With a lot of effort the armor is standing.

While watching the idiotic display that was more comical then threatening the demons stand around laughing. Sam was furious about their situation. "Dean what have you gotten us into?" Sam was mad. "You've had some crazy ideas, this being the craziest." He wanted to leave but the four demons stood watch, never flinching.

From Bobby's car the next song "I'll Never Get Out Of This World Alive" begins to play. Dean decides its time. "Sam, you don't like to listen to me but hear me this time. You need to pray with me and keep praying." Getting on his knees Dean felt a little off, but he began to pray:

Our Father, Who art in heaven,

Hallowed be Thy Name.

Thy Kingdom come.

Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive those who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation,

but deliver us from evil.

Finding his brother who retaliated against God now praying Sam joined him. Once they finished the prayer without an Amen, they started over and continued to do so.

The armor person was knocked to the ground and Demons began to pull apart the suit. So busy no one noticed the storm brewing over head or that Bobby had disappeared into the trunk of his car.

Lightning bolts hit the ground around Gregor as he approached Dean. He was about to speak when the click of a gun hammer could be heard and the whiz of a bullet that rang true to its target blazing through Gregor's forehead and out the back. Dean stands up, "I told you I would kill you." Kneeling back down Dean warns Sam, "Cover your eyes and don't look, no matter what."

As Gregor fell dying a great white light rushed across the ground with a piercing sound and then it was gone along with all the Demons. Dean stood up and smiled. "Amen."

The amour suit was scattered leaving the wearer, Chuck lying on the ground with tape over his mouth. Bobby helped him back to the car then met with Sam and Dean standing by the Impala. "Don't worry about chuck I will take him home and make sure he will be alright." Bobby grins, "I can't believe you actually did what Chuck asked and stood in the middle of the devil's trap and prayed." Bobby chuckles, "Before I taped his mouth for talking too much he told me he would have done it without you praying."

Letting Chuck have the upper hand Dean just smiles, "I suppose it is good to have a prophet on your side, especially when he has an Arc Angel as his guardian."


End file.
